


When the Going get Tough

by IllyasJames



Series: 1 hour ficlets [20]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dragons, Fantasy, Kick ass Sara, Other, Princes & Princesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 23:16:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13258653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: as requested byquiveringloinson tumblr.After her brother locked her in a ruin with a psychotic dragon. So after the last knight fails she decided to take her own future in her own hands. Sara's not your average damsel in distress.Now if only people believed her course of events.





	When the Going get Tough

**Author's Note:**

> Day 308 of my 365FF Challenge. 
> 
> A new batch of 1 hour ficlets, if you want your own check the end note for the link to the post.  
> The second of the fourth batch. I love my fantasy stories and the Crispino twins are the perfect people to put in a situation like this. :}
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

Sara holds the leash from the mule she's acquired from the small farm on the other side of the small woods she had been kept by that annoying evil dragon. The poor animal is a bit skittish, but Sara isn't going to blame him. She'd be skittish too if she was forced out of her warm home, by a woman looking like she beat a forest fire and gotten forced to walk all the way to the castle over the hill while dragging a dragon's head. 

She is so going to tell Michele off, from all the stupid ideas he's had over the year this one has goen to the top of the list. And it is a very long list. Sara gets that Michele isn't ready yet to see her date, he might never be ready. That does not give him the right to lock her in a dumb ruin with a psychotic dragon as a guard. 

All she had to do over the past three years was look out of the towers window and see the one knight after the other get mauled over by the dragon. The worst part was that there had been a small balcony around the tower, she couldn't get on it but the dragon could and had stored the heads he collected on there. Which had seriously ruined the ambiance. 

So when that last Knight had shown up calling up that he had been sent with her brother's blessing, she had hoped her ordeal would be over. 

The bumbling idiot hadn't even lasted for more than two minutes. He had just charged ahead waving his sword like Michele used to do when they were kids. And just like she had done to Michele the dragon had just swapped the sword away and smothered the knight by sitting on him. She doesn't even want to know where Michele had picked up the moron. 

Sara hadn't even paid attention to the sword at first till after the dragon had gone off to his corner to dismember the body. That is when she noticed it had gotten lodged right outside of the window, all she had needed to do was stick out her arm wiggle it loose and hide it under her bed. 

That evening she had snuck out of the tower, walked over to the dragon after getting a shield from the grounds, and challenged the dragon for her own freedom. He had chuckled at her, mocking her about thinking that she could do what all those knights had failed at. 

Sara had responded by tossing a rock at the dragon and calling him a coward. Which kinda proves she and Michele are really twins as this had not been a smart move. 

She stops for a moment to rub her heel, luckily the lovely couple at the farm had treated her wounds, all the walking had just annoyed it a bit. She looks around and sees an Inn at the side of the road. Deciding she could use a drink she walks right in. 

“Good day. Can I get anything for a dragonslayer.” Sara feels her self giggle, after what she did she has full right to call herself that. A redhead young woman comes out of the kitchen.

“Did the Sir Knight succeed. Is our princess freed.” The woman stops in her track to give Sara a good look over. 

“The Princess is freed, but the Knight was an idiot so I did it myself. Now I'm a bit tired and wish to drink something before continuing my way to the castle and throw my dumb brother a dragon's head to his head.” Sara laces her hand on the hilt of the broken sword and gives her most confident smile. The young woman walks past her to look out and finds both the mule and the head.

“That is indeed the dragon's head, and if I am not wrong my cousin Victor's mule.” The woman looks at Sara. “I will give you your drink on the house. That head does not look like it will be good for business if it stays in my courtyard.” 

The ale is put in a small cup, which Sara tosses down in one gulp. Mila, as the young woman introduced herself, just fills it a second time without a word. After that one is downed Sara stands up, thanks Mila and goes on her way. 

By evening she reaches the gates of the castle and is stopped by the guards who refuse to let her in. It takes her all of her manners, which she has to scrape from the bottom of her souls to not simply smash those man's heads in. She just gives them the stink eye while telling them to go and fetch Emil if they do not believe her when she says who she is. 

Emil confirms her identity and even the identity of the dragon, making Sara hitting him in the shoulder with the hilt of the sword. Emil's surprised to see the blade part broken. 

“Sara, how did he beat the dragon with a broken sword?” 

“He didn't, he got sat on and died before he could so much as do more than drop his sword.” Sara gives Emil a cross look. “I'm not even going to ask how you and Michele selected these idiots. And the sword broke when I was hacking off the dragons head. Now get me to my brother so that I can yell at him.” 

In the end all the yelling and telling had no effect. People simply refused to believe the princess had freed herself. So on the day that the fallen Knight was honored with a statue she packed her belongings and went on her way to return the mule.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> To challenge myself I have gotten a new challenge '1hour ficlets', a story written in 1 hour based on a prompt.  
> And if you want a Ficlit of your own don't hesitate to look it up [ here. ](https://diem-writes.tumblr.com/post/169183572109/1-hour-ficlets-open-slots)  
> I'll be writing them every weekend, so get your prompt in by Friday to have your own. They get posted on my Tumblr on Monday, and on Ao3 during the following week. 
> 
> I'll be looking forward to your comments and ideas. :}


End file.
